The Cross between Three Worlds
by Ryaki
Summary: Beyond the Elemental Nations, beyond Magnolia and Fiore, lies worlds and universes left to be explored. A day that was supposed to be calm and quiet, turned upside down when they were brought to Soul Society. [A crossover between Bleach, Naruto and Fairy Tail; just to inform you if you're confused.][No romance/pairings;will be decided as the story goes on.]
1. I

**The Cross between Three Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story idea belongs to me. No plagarism allowed, please.**

**Summary: Beyond the Elemental Nations, beyond Magnolia and Fiore, lies different worlds and universes left to be explored. A day that was supposed to be calm and quiet, turned upside down when they were brought to Soul Society.**

**Genre: Action, Adventure**

**No pairings or romance here.**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a few months after Madara and Obito was defeated. Many lives were lost and cries of pain and suffering were heard. The families of the deceased ninjas had wailed out loud, but were definitely proud of the loved ones. And for two certain people, they too, had cried.<p>

_Blood spilled out of the wound in his chest, his face and clothes covered in what seem to be a mixture of blood, sweat and dirt. He stared up the dark sky, rains drops falling in his face. He could see two shadows hovering over him, their tear stained faces in despair. _

_He reached up to brush her pink hair away from her face, and had regretted it immediately when her face lit up. The moment he did that, he knew that she would think that he was alright, that he would be okay. But he wasn't, he was dying, sooner or later._

"_Sakura…" He mumbled slightly, his throat dry and hoarse. He looked towards the left to see the blonde-headed male biting his lips to prevent a wail from happening._

_They had promised each other, all three of them, that if one of them were to die, they wouldn't cry. Instead, they would smile, smile for the courage and bravery he or she showed to protect Konoha. But it seems that all three of them had broken that promise as he felt himself tearing up too._

"_Naruto, Sakura, thank you…" He said his last breath as he closed his onyx eyes, both the rosette and blonde-headed gasped as the hand they held fall limply beside them._

"_Sasuke!"_

It was a normal and sunny day in Konohagakure, birds were flying and chirping away, children were playing in the park, a normal and peaceful day overall.

But that peacefulness would soon be interrupted.

Sakura took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door towards her teacher's room. "Shishou–"

"Sakura-chan!" A loud voice cut her off and she grumbled slightly. She had hoped that she could avoid him for the rest of the day, but that seemed to be impossible, because it seems that wherever she went, he would be there too.

Naruto grinned as she went to stand beside him. She mentally huffed at him and scooted over to the person on her right, mentally thanking her shishou to call not only her but the others as well.

Shikamaru raised his brows as he's and Sakura's shoulders bumped, but soon let it go when he noticed that she was trying to avoid Naruto.

Including Sakura, there was a total of 8 people and 1 dog in the room –Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Akamaru.

"I'll go get Tsunade-sama, you guys wait here." Shizune spoke up as they all nodded and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, everyone let out a sigh as they went to do their own stuffs. Ino and Sakura naturally got together and had a small chat with Tenten and Hinata too. While for the others, well, they did their stuffs.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard from outside. Everyone snapped their head towards outside where they sky was turning dark.

"What the…it was sunny just a moment ago!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru went to the window, the others following along. Sakura and Tenten went next to him and peeked out too, only to see a mysterious hole slowly forming in the sky.

"This isn't good. We have to inform Lady Tsunade!" Ino shouted and went for the door. Before she could even take one step, their bodies started glowing in a strange light.

"What is this?!" Naruto wailed as he's body started to float. "Grab onto something!" Shikamaru said instantly. The others hurriedly grabbed onto the closest thing to them, tables, curtains, chairs, bookcases.

The window broke as a strong wind blew, causing Kiba who was holding on to it to fall out. "Kiba!"

Before they knew it, all of them were slowly brought outside by the strong wind, where they were sucked in the mysterious hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi! My first fanfic here on FF. I've been reading a lot of crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and Fairy Tail and Bleach too, but I don't think I've seen one with a crossover with all three. So, I thought, what the heck, lets do it! And so came the story.**

**It's short and quite rushed, but mainly it's because I want to write the part where they arrive at Soul Society faster. Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review, a long one is much preferred. I want some feedback on this as this is my first fanfic. **

**As you can see, not all characters of Naruto are here, which also implies to Fairy Tail as well. For Bleach, it's natural for all to appear since the story takes place in Soul Society. But just a reminder, if you're here to see some Ichigo and Naruto or Ichigo with some other characters, then sorry to disappoint you, but Ichigo won't be appearing that much along with Uryuu, Sado and Orihime as they will be in the Human World. **

**Also, I know that some characters are weak and not that strong in their own anime, but for here, to fit in the story plot I had in mind, all of them will be slightly strong and on par with each other. Meaning that Hinata and Neji are on par (but of course Neji is slightly stronger), even though Hinata is shown really weak compared to him and the others.**

**Lastly, let's just assume that the characters that died or aren't supposed to be here are supposed to be here and the everything that I wrote here is true, because honestly I can't remember the ending for the arc and stuffs so I might write some things wrong.**

**Well, I guess that's it. Stay updated for the next chapter! ^^**

**Yours truly,**

**Ryaki**


	2. II

**The Cross between Three Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story idea belongs to me. No plagarism allowed, please.**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Sounds of grunts were heard as people shuffling from the ground were seen. Shikamaru blinked slowly as he finally regained his senses, and noticed Naruto, Neji and Ino not far from him. They first thing that came to his mind was to call out for them. The second thing that came to him: Where the hell were they at?<p>

"Naruto! Neji! Ino!" He hollered as he slowly stood up, dusting off the dust that got onto his ninja uniform which consists of the usual green flak jacket, and pouch and back pouch, and some dark pants.

"Where are we?" Ino grumbled as she coughed.

Being the fool he is, Naruto went into a panic mode, despite being a proud jounin. "Eh? Eh? What happened? We were at Baa-chan's office and then that big hole appeared and then…"

Shikamaru instantly ignored his rambling and went to survey the perimeter. They were in some kind of forest with tall trees, nothing out of the ordinary. But one thing that he noticed, was the strong pressure in the area and he immediately tensed up.

"Neji…" He mumbled. Neji immediately activated his byakugan without command, already sensed it a few minutes before. He surveyed the area in front of him while the others had taken their fighting stances, even Naruto after Ino had threatened him.

"Something's coming!" He whispered harshly as he focused on the moving object, or person. "It's… It's…"

A pink head popped down from the tree above, a wide grin on her face. "Ah! I've found them! Ken-chan! I've found them!"

She jumped down from the tree while the four nins watched her closely. Although she was small and appeared to be just a kid, they knew that they had to be alert. Never judge a book by its cover –that was what they had learned during their time in the academy. They were in a foreign place, and had met someone who just popped out from a tree wearing a black kimono of sort, and even a sword tied to her waist.

"Ken-channnnn!" She shouted with her hands cupped to her mouth.

"This is bad, she's probably calling for back-up," Neji said.

Naruto twitched his nose, "Hey hey, maybe we should just stay, I'm itching to fight!"

Ino glared at him while Shikamaru just ignored him, focusing on the now appearing man. He mentally gulped as he took in his body.

Spiky black hair with small bells at its tips, a black kimono and a tattered white haori with the number eleven on its back, and the long sword he held by his shoulders. Shikamaru could tell that he was someone of importance, someone in-charge.

"I've found ya'." He said with a sickening smirk and they cringed. "I can smell your reiatsu from 100 miles away. Come on, let's fight!"

He charged forward and they immediately jumped away from his swing, his sword connecting with a tree, causing it to break in half.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as he missed him narrowly.

"We mean no harm! Just let us go and we'll go back home without causing any trouble!" Neji said calmly as he jumped up a tree.

The man merely smiled and went towards him with his sword ready.

"Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou!" A stern voice interrupted them, causing all movements to halt. Their eyes trained onto the woman who had the small rosette in her hands by the collar. "What is the meaning of this? We were asked to capture them, not fight them!"

The said man looked at her annoyed, his voice dripping with annoyance. "Soi Feng-taichou."

The others watched nervously as they felt a heavy pressure coming from the two strangers. _Damn. That's some strong chakra._ Shikamaru thought.

"You wanna fight too?" Kenpachi asked, his eye brows raised.

"No, but if that's what it takes to stop you then I won't hesitate to do it." She countered. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until he broke into a fit of laughter. He sheathed back his sword and walked away, pulling the pink haired girl along as well.

"What the heck?" Naruto blurted. The others glared at him as the girl whose name is Soi Feng return her gaze on them.

"You," she pointed at them, "You will follow me obediently back to Seireitei, or else we will take you by force."

"Wait, I don't know where this Seireitei is back we're just lost. If you let us go, we won't bother you." Ino said as nicely as she could, a tight smile on her lips.

"It seems that you won't negotiate with us, very well then." She said and made a gesture. Almost immediately, a group of men dressed in what seem to be ninja clothings appeared and starting chanting a spell.

"Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu. Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!"

A spark of yellow energy surrounded them before six thin, wide beam lights slammed into their bodies, holding all of them in place.

"W-What?!" They stuttered and tried to move, but failed to do so.

"Let's go, we've wasted a lot of time." Soi Feng said and turned around before using shunpo and disappeared. The men took hold of them each and shunpo-ed away too.

* * *

><p>Sakura winced as she felt herself regain consciousness. Her body was aching all over for some reason. "You finally awake?" A voice interrupted her train of thought.<p>

She looked towards her left to find Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru sitting by a fire. It was pouring cats and dogs outside, and she shivered slightly before shuffling over to them.

"Where are we?" She asked, taking a sit next to Akamaru who was sound asleep.

"Well as you can see, we're in a cave." Kiba said dryly, stating the obvious. They rolled their eyes. "I don't know, but we're definitely not in Konoha anymore." Tenten replied.

"Where's the others? Where's Naruto? Ino?" Sakura asked, her face evident with worry.

They just shook their head. "When I woke up, we were in the middle of a forest. I had to drag you and Tenten here." Kiba said nonchantly. By now, Akamaru had woken up and had nodded in agreement to Kiba's saying.

"I just woke up a while ago before you woke up." Tenten said.

"Weird, shouldn't we have woken up if Kiba dragged us here?" Sakura asked. They just shrugged their shoulders and continued staring at the blazing fire.

"Hey hey, what's wrong buddy?" Kiba's voice snapped them out of their trance. "What's wrong?" They asked.

"Akamaru's acting weird, he's whining. It's like he sensed a –" Kiba suddenly stopped speaking and looked at the two girls eyes wide.

"W-What –" Sakura stuttered as Akamaru suddenly fell unconscious. "Akamaru!"

"Cover your nose! I'll probably faint any moment now since I have a sensitive nose, something's –" Before he could finish, he had fainted as well.

The two female nins immediately took a deep breath and covered their nose with their hands.

A purple coloured smoke appeared and engulfed them. Tenten nudged Sakura to take Kiba and Akamaru, while she motioned to herself that she well lead the way.

Sakura nodded her head, already knowing why she had instructed her to take them as she has immense strength. She carried both the male and canine with ease and nodded towards Tenten.

They ran out of the cave and into the forest.

Tenten glanced behind them shortly after running for a while, only to notice that the purple smoke had followed them, and fast too.

"Take another breath!" She instructed Sakura, and they continued running at a faster pace.

Before they could react, strong arms had pulled at their neck and pushed them down on the floor.

They took a sharp breath as the backs hit the hard ground, mentally scolding themselves for letting down their guard.

"My my, you girls sure can run." A sickly sweet voice said behind them. "Such…interesting people."

The man cackled in laughter as they slowly got up, their two unconscious friends on the floor behind them. "Who…who are you?" Sakura asked, uncertain if he was even human with his black and white face.

He glanced at them with interest, looking at their bodies from up to down. They mentally cringed and suddenly felt uncomfortable with his gaze on them.

"A-Answer the question!" Tenten stuttered.

He merely smiled and said, "You'll find out soon."

"What –" Before they could ask him what he meant, they fell unconscious as well.

"Nemu, carry them back." He instructed as a girl appeared.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." She replied curtly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Second chapter! And might I say, I'm pretty proud of this one too. Are you confused with my writing? I hope not.**

**Almost all of the characters for Naruto are revealed, remaining one. You remember who it is? :) Anyways, Kenpachi, Soi Feng, Mayuri and Nemu appeared. Yay! Honestly, you might think, Kenpachi and Soi Feng? I know, weird match. But personally, I feel like if both of them were to join forces, they would make one hell of a team.**

**Also, if there's any grammar mistake, please notify me. I don't like it when there's mistakes in my writing.**

**Lastly, thanks to those who followed my fanfiction! It means a lot to me. **

**Stay updated for the next chapter. :)**

**Yours truly,**

**Ryaki**


	3. III

**The Cross between Three Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story idea belongs to me. No plagarism allowed, please.**

** I just received a review a few minutes ago, and I couldn't be more happier. :)**

**Guest (Q): So is the Fairy Tail Characters And Ichigo And His friends minor Characters.**

**Ryaki (A): Good question. It seems that some of you might be confused. This is NOT a Naruto-centric crossover. Each anime/characters plays a special and important part here, not just the Naruto characters. The reason no Fairy Tail characters have appeared in because I have another idea for them later. They'll appeared later in the story, but they DEFINITELY play a big role. While for Ichigo and the others in the human world, I can't really say they're minor characters because I'm pretty sure they'll visit Soul Society once in a while. Who knows, I haven't really thought that far.**

**Does that answer your question? :)**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark, very dark. Almost as if you're being drawn into an overwhelming darkness, drowning you in its slumbering evil; almost as if there was no escape. There wasn't a source of light, not even a flickering candle spark. It was disconcerting.<p>

For a second, Neji had thought he was dreaming or even sleeping. One only saw this kind of darkness when their eyes were closed or when they were…blind. He immediately shook that thought away.

He knew that he wasn't crazy, because his eyes were clearly opened. He could feel his eyes blinking, his irises moving around as if it was searching for something, something to see. He squinted his eyes and tried blinking rapidly, but the darkness was still there.

He tried moving his body, but it wouldn't budge. He tried moving a finger, it was stuck there, he tried speaking, his mouth for some reason was sealed away, like an invisible seal on his lips.

Then, he panicked. Neji was never the one to panic. Compared to the others, he was considered one of the smarter of the gang, and this new feeling scared him.

He suddenly felt a presence beside him, and he could feel a strong chakra radiating from that person.

"It seems that you're awake." Her voice was calm and soothing, and it had helped him to calm his nerves a little. "When I unseal you, you will do no such thing as attacking me or going berserk, understood?"

He couldn't move his head or even give her a short yes, so he remained silent.

Before he knew it, he's body relaxed and he's vision returned to him. He blinked a few times, taking in the room he was in. He then turned his gaze towards the woman. She smiled at him.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked, that never ending smile still on her face.

Neji swallowed and cleared his throat, "I'm…I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Maybe we should start off with introductions first?" It wasn't a question, it was clearly a statement. And Neji wasn't going to be a pushover or let his guard down just because she asked him.

"Isn't it common courtesy to tell your name first before you ask for the other?" He replied casually.

The woman merely smiled, "My, I guess you're right. Pardon my mistake. I am Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Division. You may call me Unohana-taichou, boy. And yours…?"

Neji paused for a moment before replying her, "Hyuga Neji, one of the ANBU Captain and ninja of Konohagakure."

"Hmm, I see." She nodded and spoke, "Well then, you should take a rest first. I'll come back soon."

He nodded as she closed the door.

A few seconds passed before he spoke up, "Shikamaru."

Shuffling noises were heard from the bed next to him, a curtain separating them. The moment Neji had woken up, he could already feel Shikamaru's chakra along with Naruto and Ino's.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

The curtain was pulled back, revealing the lazy ninja. "Yeah."

"What should we do?" He asked, uncertain. "Well, firstly, we should go wake Naruto and Ino." Shikamaru replied as he jumped out of bed over to his teammate.

"Ino, Ino!"

The girl stirred slightly before her eyes snapped opened. "What the…" She mumbled and looked around in panic. "Where are we?"

Neji cursed himself for not asking the woman before. He had forgotten about it after she introduced herself to him.

"We don't know, but we should get out of here." Shikamaru said and walked over to Naruto who was in a deep slumber.

He brought his legs up and kicked him off the bed.

"Owh!" Naruto shrieked as his face connected with the floor. "What was that for?!"

"That was for pretending to be asleep when you were wide awake." Shikamaru replied casually. It was true, though. Even before Neji woke up, Naruto was wide awake, he only pretended to be asleep.

"Now come on." He said and went to the door. Naruto cursed him silently while Neji and Ino just grinned.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. "The coast's clear. Move out!"

The four ninjas immediately sprinted down the long white hall, their bodies tensed. "Man, this is a long hallway!" Ino exclaimed.

"There's not even a single window." Neji continued after her.

"Don't bother about it. The faster we get out of here, the faster we go home." Shikamaru replied. They nodded their heads and continued on, but failed to notice the figure not far from them.

"Neji, can you use the byakugan to –" Shikamaru was talking when Naruto suddenly pushed him aside. "Watch out!" A red beam of fire blasted from behind them and hit Naruto right in the stomach.

Everything seemed to turn into slow motion then. Naruto's eyes widened by a fraction as blood spilled out of his mouth, his body falling limply on the ground. The others were frozen in their state, shock taking over their bodies. While Neji and Ino were standing, Shikamaru was lying by Naruto's body, the original target before Naruto pushed him aside.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho." A soft voice behind them was heard, and the three immediately turned their head towards the girl, glaring at her with intensity.

Ino growled loudly and the girl jumped up slightly, "What have you done? You…you…"

"Calm down, Ino." Shikamaru said as he got up. "She's not our main problem right now." He briefly glanced at her before looking away.

"But –" Ino cut in.

"Do you want Naruto to die?" He shouted, his hands trembling as he placed Naruto's body by the wall. Ino snapped out of her anger and went to him immediately.

While they were busy taking care of Naruto, Neji had taken the initiative to speak with the girl. "Who are you?" He said menacingly.

"Y-You may not talk back to a superior here. The three of you are arrested for trespassing on sacred grounds and will be taken in as prisoners. You may not –"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Neji cut in, and the girl tensed in nervousness. "You just injured one of my friends, one of my comrades. Do you still expect me to listen to your words? I should just kill you right now," He paused as the girl gulped.

"But because I'm in a foreign land, I will not do so." He concluded. The girl relaxed mentally but her body was still tensed and in a fighting position.

Neji ignored her and turned towards Naruto. "Is he okay?" He asked Ino who was healing him. She nodded her head shortly, "He'll survive."

"Momo!" A cold voice called out and they snapped their head towards the turquoise eyed boy. "What are you doing? And who are they?"

He stared at the four weirdly. "Ah! They were –"

While they were talking, Shikamaru took the time to observe them. The girl had her black hair tied into a bun with a tied cloth, and wears a black kimono and an armband with the number 5 on it. The boy on the other hand wore a black kimono as well but with a white haori with a number 10 on it. His eyes were turquoise in colour and sports white spiky hair.

Shikamaru wouldn't say he was scared of them, but the fact that they both had a sword with them made him gulped. The white haori the boy was wearing also reminded him of the spiky haired man with the eye patch, and he gulped again.

The white haired boy turned towards them abruptly. "How should I put this…" He mumbled.

"First, I am deeply sorry for my subordinate's behavior." He said and shoved Momo's head down, making her bow at them despite her whining.

"Second, if you would like, we can help treat your friend there."

They kept silent as they took in what he said. "Where are we?" Ino asked silently.

He raised his eyebrows, "You're in the 4th Divisions barrack."

They shook their head, "No, what we meant was, where are we in general? Are we still in Konoha?"

"You are in Soul Society." He replied them, he brows raised as he took in the information they said. "S-Soul Society?" Neji and Shikamaru said in unison.

They all looked towards the two. Neji had a worried look on his face while Shikamaru remained neutral.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he stood up from his squatting position. "Forgive us for out rudeness, uhh…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you may call me Hitsugaya-taichou." The boy replied.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, we would like to take your offer in giving treatment to our friend. And also, may we speak with your superior?" He asked.

"And why would you need to do that?"

He shared a look with Neji before they nodded. "It is to our knowledge that Soul Society is a place that we shouldn't be at, seemingly as we're not…dead."

"Oh?" Toshiro on raised his browed, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**It's a little messy and rushed, I know. It's like there's no adventure and action. I wrote it a little too simple. Whoops. I'll try to elaborate it in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, Unohana, Momo and the oh so lovingly Toshiro is revealed! Their personalities might seem different from the original, but this is a fanfic, you need a change once in a while, right? Are you guys alright with their personalities? Because I think I changed a bit too much.**

**Oh and, I know that Naruto doesn't appear or say much, but he'll have his moment. For now, this moment belongs to Shikamaru, Neji and a few others. :)**

**Stay updated for the next chapter.**

**Yours truly,**

**Ryaki**


	4. IV

**The Cross between Three Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story idea belongs to me. No plagarism allowed, please.**

** A big thanks to the new followers! ^^**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter. And you might want to read it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru and Neji stayed silent as they followed Toshiro to the 1st Division's barrack where the head captain Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni is, as said by the young prodigy. They walked over a red bridge before arriving at the front door.<p>

"There's currently a meeting going on right now, meaning all the captains are here." Toshiro said vaguely. "I was supposed to attend it 5 minutes ago."

They nodded their head silently.

"I don't know how you know about Soul Society, but since you do, it must mean that both of you have some secrets on us." He continued.

"You can't exactly say it's a secret…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm sure the head captain will know about us." Neji said.

Toshiro stared at them for a while before reaching out for the door, "Very well then." They could hear murmurs and soft voices from behind the door, but as soon as Toshiro knocked on it, silenced followed.

"This is Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th Division, reporting in." He said loudly.

"Come in!" A loud voice boomed and the doors slowly opened.

Toshiro walked in with proud and humble steps while Shikamaru and Neji followed along slowly. He knelt down on one knee and addressed him while Shikamaru and Neji looked around with curiousity. "Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"What is the meaning of this, Hitsugaya?" The old man in the middle said.

"Yes," He looked up and met his eyes, "It seems that the two boys here knows what is Soul Society."

The other captains in the room furrowed their brows in confusion while some kept a neutral face.

"Wouldn't that make sense then? They're sent here because they died anyways." A man with long black hair that was pinned with some kind of clip said. Compared to the others, they felt a sense of nobility from him. His pose, his speech, his gestures –they all remind him of a certain hyuga.

Shikamaru glanced between the man and Neji for a brief moment before looking straight again.

"That's the problem, Kuchiki-taichou. They're not dead." Toshiro replied.

Yamamoto stayed in silent for a while before speaking. "I had wanted to tell all of you something important today, but it seems that it came knocking on our doors instead."

He opened one eye and looked at the two ninjas who had stoic looks on their faces.

"What do you mean, soutaichou?" A man with long white haired asked.

"Yesterday around noon, I had given a few captains missions to obtain a few people. Those captains are Soi Feng, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. Including me and Unohana who was in charge of watching them until they wake up, only we knew of their existence." Yamamoto said.

"Their existence?" Hitsugaya asked.

"These people," He paused, "are known as ninjas, and they are from another dimension from the Elemental Nation. Am I right, boy?"

He looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes, causing the boy to tense up a little. "Yes, we are ninjas from Konohagakure." His voice wavering a little at the end.

"Konohagakure, you say?" The head captain said. He then turned towards Neji and looked him in the eye, and was surprised to see that his eyes were a tinge of lavender colour and had very small pupils, almost as if they weren't there.

"Soutaichou, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean by another dimension?" The captain from before with long white haired asked.

"To start this off, first you must know the history between Soul Society and the Elemental Nations. Long ago, there was a ninja who died and came here to Soul Society. His name was Senju Hashirama."

They both perked up at the mention of the first hokage. "The first hokage?"

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Yes. When he came to Soul Society, he was already a Hokage and had died when Uchiha Madara killed him."

The captains in the room –although confused– nodded along.

"He had came to find me and had begged me to look after Konoha. In exchange for that, he would let us experiment on his kind."

The two ninjas then looked down, their hands in fists.

"I agreed to it. After that, we shinigamis had protected Konoha with all our might. But after years and years and protection, Konoha was never in real trouble. So, we decided to stop." He concluded.

Shikamaru was staring dead into Yamamoto's eyes by now. How could they break a promise after the first hokage had gave them his body to experiment on? He gave them knowledge on Konoha and all he wanted back was protection for his beloved country.

"It seems that you're mad." He asked as he noticed Shikamaru was glaring at him while Neji's hand were trembling in anger.

They decided to not answer him.

"It still doesn't say why they know about Soul Society when they're not dead."

"That was what I was wondering. Tell me boy, why is it that you know about us?" He asked.

Neji took a shaky breath before answering him. "Before we tell you why, first you have to know who we are and our position and ranking in Konoha. The ranking ranges from Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Special Elites, ANBU and then the Hokage."

"We are both jounins, but we work as an ANBU as well. In fact, both of us are ANBU Captains. We have the highest rank in the ANBU system. The reason there's two captains is because the Hokage felt that it would be better for two as we are still young and inexperienced."

"May I ask how old are you?" He asked.

"I will be turning 19 this year while Shikamaru is 18." Neji replied.

Kenpachi snorted at that. "They must be short on help if they had two kids be captains."

At that mentioned, Hitsugaya silently glared at him.

"Silence, Zaraki." Yamamoto said sternly and turned back to the two kunoichis. "Continue."

Shikamaru took over and replied, "As ANBU Captains, we are required to know every inch and crook of the village. Every secret and information will be told to us be it a secret assassination or a rogue on the loose."

"A few months ago, a war happened. A man did a forbidden spell and revived the first hokage."

A few gasped at them while Mayuri grinned.

"After the war had ended, the first Hokage had told our current Hokage, Lady Tsunade about Soul Society and the shinigamis there, and as ANBU Captains, it was required that we know as well. That is how we know about the Soul Society." He concluded.

The captains stayed in silence, processing the information given to them. Mayuri cackled and exclaimed, "What interesting test subjects!" He burst out laughing.

"How did you get here then?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's the problem, we don't know. We were in Lady Tsunade's office when suddenly a mysterious hole appeared and sucked all of us in." Neji said solemnly, thinking of the whereabouts of his friends.

"It seems that you don't know where your other comrades are?" Yamamoto said. They nodded silently. He looked towards Mayuri who smiled at him.

"Kurotsuchi, bring in the people you obtained."

They snapped their heads up and looked around. The wall on the right slid open and came out a 3 people and a dog.

"Ouch! You don't have to push!" Sakura exclaimed and rubbed her arm where the guard had shoved her at.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said, a smile gracing his face.

They group snapped their head towards the voice, and sprinted towards the two boys, giving them big hugs. "Oh thank god!" Tenten said as she threw herself onto Neji, hugging him tightly.

The captains in the room only watched with interest.

"Sakura, Ino and Naruto are here too." Shikamaru said. The rosette brightened in a moment.

Kiba stayed silent for a while before speaking, "What about Hinata?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Phew~ Chapter 4! And woohoo! They reunited! Except for Hinata. Don't worry, she'll appear soon.**

**And also, a few of the Fairy Tail characters will be appearing soon~ **

**Anyways, what do you think of the chapter? I hope it's okay.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Yours truly,**

**Ryaki**


	5. V

**The Cross between Three Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story idea belongs to me. No plagarism allowed, please.**

** You don't know how happy I am. Received 3 reviews, thank you!**

**Reviews below:**

**Guest (Q): Is Naruto still a Genin or is he Chunin or Jonin?**

**Ryaki (A): I mentioned it before on the previous chapters. He's a jounin now.**

**Dennis Rae: Thanks for mentioning that! I've fixed it. ^^**

**Livvy4243: Thanks for the long review! I like long reviews a lot, so I usually pay a lot of attention towards them. And thanks for the heads up, I guess placing too much characters will be confusing. And a big thanks for saying that my grammar is okay. ^^**

**Reviews answered. :)**

**Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" She shrieked. "Let go of me, you insensitive jerk!"<p>

The man's eye brows twitched and he sighed, annoyed at her constant whining. "Be quiet, ryoka. You have no rights to complain. Now move along." He pushed her forward.

She glared at him. "Look, I don't know who you are or why I'm here. I was about to take a nap after doing a mission until I appeared here all of a sudden."

"So, I'll ask you one last time, will you please let me go?" She asked calmly.

The man thought for a while and stared at her. "No."

"Why you son of a –"

"Lucy!" Someone called out to her. She turned around to see her fellow partner and guild mates, a smile gracing her face as she saw them. "Natsu! Happy!"

She was glad to see them, and had actually hoped that the dragon slayer could get them out of this weird place, but her hopes came crashing down as she realized that they were caught by the man in the black kimono too.

"You're caught too?" She asked.

"Yup!" He grinned. "Man, what are these things? They're like some kind of light beam or something." Lucy nodded and looked down at the light beams on her body.

"Hey you," She called out to the man in front of her. He turned around and raised his brows. "What are these things?"

"None of your business, ryoka. Now start walking!" He barked at them and they jumped up in shock before walking away hastily.

After a few hills and trees, they reached a huge white wall, and surprisingly enough, a huge man was there, or giant as Natsu had blurted out.

"Giant!" He said and everyone looked at him. Lucy and Happy stifled a laugh while the man in the black kimono stared at him in shock.

"You shouldn't have done that." They muttered to him.

"What did you say?" The 'giant' said. "Did you just call me a giant?"

Natsu gulped a little. "Uh, no…?"

Before they knew it, a siren-like sound resonated around them. The 'giant' dropped down to the floor and surprisingly, cried and wailed.

"Wahhhh!" He cried out as they covered their ears. "Ji-Jidanbo! Calm down!" The man in the black kimono said and tried to calm him down. But to no avail, he kept on crying.

"You…fix it!" Lucy and Happy shove Natsu towards Jidanbo. "What? Why me?" He asked.

"Because you were the one who made him cry!" Lucy yelled as Jidanbo cried again. "Alright, alright! Sheesh…" Natsu said and walked towards the huge man.

"Yo!" He called out, "Jidanbo right? Uh, sorry for calling you a giant, I didn't really mean it. It was just a…joke."

By now, everyone was silent and was staring at him.

Jidanbo stopped crying and looked at the pink headed man. "R-Really?"

Natsu nodded stiffly. Before he knew, he was scooped up and was crushed into a tight hug. "You should have said so! I thought you were making fun of me!"

"Aha…haha…yeah." He mumbled. The others just shook their head.

"Jidanbo! Will you open the gate for us?" The man in the black kimono asked. Jidanbo nodded and placed Natsu down. "Sure thing!"

Natsu wobbled a little before falling down on the floor. "Natsu!" Lucy tried to walked towards him but the light beams around her were halting her movements, making it hard for her to take long strides or big movements.

The man in black kimono carried Natsu up and walked in, the others following along.

"Let's go." Someone pushed both Lucy and Happy in. As they walked by Jidanbo, he gave them a big smile which they returned back.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why we're supposed to go to jail." Lucy grumbled as they pushed her into a building with the words 'cell' on it.<p>

"Becausee you're ryokas." The man answered simply.

"Now go in." He pushed them forward, the light beams around their bodies are now replaced with shackles.

Lucy muttered some words before stalking off, rushing towards Natsu and Happy who went in the building.

A woman and a man was seen waiting for them by a cell, and they walked towards them, their head dropping.

"Lucy? Natsu? Happy?"

They snapped their heads up, and they couldn't have been happier to see their friends there as well. In the jail was Erza, Gray, Levy, Laxus, Pantherlily, and surprisingly, Romeo.

"Romeo?" Natsu questioned. The said boy merely smiled at him.

"Get in already!" The man pushed the trio in, and they fell face flat on the wooden floor. The others snickered at them. "Ow!"

Lucy sighed and sat up as Natsu and Happy got up as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. Erza raised her brows, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You don't know how we got here? And I thought you were the smart one." Natsu said as he fold his arms.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was sleeping. When I woke up, I was here."

The others nodded their head understandingly. "I guess that explains your…attire." Laxus replied, glancing at her pajamas before looking away.

"A-Anyways, how did we get here?" Lucy stuttered and turned towards the nearest person from her. Gray sighed before replying her, "Anima. Anima happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Woohoo! Fairy Tail characters finally revealed. Yes, all the characters for both Naruto and Fairy Tail is revealed, well except for Hinata. She'll appear soon, don't worry.**

**Anyways, no Bleach characters were revealed here, except for Jidanbo. Honestly, I find him cute. Oh and I don't really know if he feels offended if someone calls him a giant, but let's just say he does.**

**And I know that the light rods prevents you from making the slightest movement, but let's just say they are allowed to move here because the shinigamis that casted the spell on them is weak, compared to the others.**

**Uhm, I guess that's it? If there's anything you're confused with, feel free to ask me. ^^**

**And yeah, I know. Compared to the other chapters, this one is really short. So I'l write a longer one for the next chapter, and hopefully it'll answer some questions.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Yours truly,**

**Ryaki**


End file.
